


Pre-existing Relationship

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's being followed by a Fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-existing Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/gifts).



> Prompt: Kiss with a Fist

Clint has spent the last few months, running and taunting the Feds that have been on his tail. He knows that technically he’s a criminal, but he also knows that he can do some good. So those criminals that deserve to be shut down, he made sure the Feds caught sight of him and were able to bust everyone. The jobs that he needed for money, well, the Feds never caught wind of him. At least, not until a year ago, a year ago, someone knew took over and Clint couldn’t shake this guy. He’d settled with taunting him, trying to shake him. It hadn’t worked, nothing had worked.

He’d almost been caught this time on a job that he had been sure that Feds knew nothing about. He just needed to get clear and then he could figure out where he’d messed up. 

He didn’t see it, didn’t see the punch that put him on the ground.

“Mr. Barton,” the slightly older man said, looking down at him. He was dressed in a suit, but the voice… this was The Fed, The Fed that had taken over and was able to track him.

Clint launched himself into an attack. The man was still talking as he defended himself. He wasn’t making a move to kill Clint, but he also wasn’t letting him get away. Gradually his words started to penetrate and Clint pulled back slightly to stare in astonishment at him.

“A job? Me?” Clint asked, breathing heavily.

The damn Fed didn’t look like a hair on his head was out of place, “Doing some good, we can’t pay you as much, but we can give you backup and take care of your medical expenses.”

“Any fraternization policy?” Clint asked, studying the other man. Clint knew what he liked for short-term relationships and he was starting to get an idea of what he wanted for a long-term relationship, and if he took this job, a long-term relationship just might be possible.

The Fed arched an eyebrow, “SHIELD would prefer Agents not get involved with one another.”

“What about preexisting ones?”

“They can’t make people… break up,” The Fed said, looking slightly confused.

“So pre-existing relationships can keep existing,” Clint said, nodding. "You single?“

"Yes,” The Fed said, looking confused.

Clint gave him a once over and then took a few quick steps, before leaning in and kissing him. He was sexy and competent. Clint had caught sight of of laugh lines through a scope once. Add in his thing for older guys and Clint knew that The Fed was going to hit all his damn buttons. So he figured he might as well make a play for him, before he signed any paperwork. Clint pulled back and gave the Fed a cocky grin. "Well, I’d say its officially pre-existing.“

Clint took a few moments to enjoy the Fed’s face. He’d clearly surprised the other man and Clint was pretty sure that was going to be a rare experience, so he had better enjoy it while it lasted.

"You don’t even know my name,” the Fed stuttered.

“Your hand is on my ass,” Clint pointed out.

“So it is,” The Fed agreed, giving Clint’s ass a squeeze. "It’s Coulson, Phil Coulson.“

"You look like a Phil,” Clint said, “But you don’t act like one.” Clint kind of liked that. Phil seemed amused by that assessment.


End file.
